Gaming devices such as slot machines, video poker machines, blackjack machines and keno machines are well-known. Such gaming devices generally require that the player make a bet or wager to initiate each game, play a game cycle of the game using an arm, play button, bet one button, max bet button, repeat bet button, or other suitable indicator which accepts the player's decision to make a wager and initiate play of the game.
Additionally, many gaming device incorporate bonus or secondary games which enable a player to receive an award in addition to any award achieved during the play of the primary game. One well known bonus game involves a lottery type game which includes a machine for mixing a plurality of balls. Each ball has an award amount associated with it. The gaming device selects one of the mixed balls and the player obtains the award amount based on or associated with the selected ball.
Since players continue to seek more entertainment and enjoyment from different types of gaming devices, it is desirable to provide players with gaming devices having new features that increase player use and enjoyment, such as one or more payout indicators for providing players with additional awards.